


Destellos verdes

by SarineCassius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una infidelidad, Rodolphus Lestrange y una maldición prohibida...definitivamente no son una buena combinación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destellos verdes

**Destellos Verdes**

Se plantó en el umbral y los vio comiéndose a besos , dejándose sin aire el uno al otro. Con la pasión desbordada y sus cuerpos entrelazados, pudo sentir su propia sangre hervir por debajo de la ropa mientras contemplaba a su hermano poseer a SU mujer.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse un instante en el que no dejó de correr la libido por sus venas, se tocaban, sonreían con lascivia conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

Incapaz de seguir soportándolo Rodolphus habló desde la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

Rabastan se quedó helado y Bellatrix se alejo lo más rápido que pudo sin resultar demasiado obvia.

-Llegas temprano amor- masculló con la respiración agitada y con la certeza de que su marido no dudaría en atravesarla con una maldición si no usaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Ya me las arreglaré contigo después- la fulminó con la mirada y señaló la puerta con furia- lárgate.

Ella no tardó en obedecer. Rodolphus se dirigió a su hermano y lo tomó del cuello, observando con placer como su piel cambiaba de color a cada segundo. Sonrió, le puso la varita en la cabeza liberando por fin el cuello de su querido y estúpido hermano.

-Avada Kedavra

Del otro lado de la calle, Sirius caminaba en dirección contraria, porque como su prima había dicho: los destellos verdes nunca son una buena señal.


End file.
